


Dirty Rooms

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, Bottom Castiel, Coming Untouched, Dark, Dubious Consent, Fear Play, Knifeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas is worried that Sam's lack of a soul will make him hurt someone in an effort to satisfy his sex drive. The only logical remedy is to offer himself up.





	Dirty Rooms

“You’re going to hurt someone, Sam.”

“What do you care?” Sam spat, yanking out of Cas’ grip. His shoulders sagged a little, a shadow of pain darkening his features for a split second.

“You know why I care.”

Sam huffed, rolling his eyes. He pushed past Cas, nearly knocking him over with his shoulder to get into the motel room. “That was before.”

 

Sam was right. It _was_ before. It was before Stull Cemetery, before Sam threw himself in the pit. Before he came back broken, soulless – Before everything went to hell. Before that, Cas found love. True, real love – not the devotion that he gave God or his brothers and sisters, but the true, human emotion. He found it in the Boy with Demon Blood – the broken Boyking. 

And they were happy, regardless of the taboo of their relationship – it worked. Then it didn’t. And now – now Sam was even more broken – and Cas honestly wasn’t sure he’d be able to hold together the jagged pieces.

 

But he had to try.

 

“Sam, wait.”

“What?” Sam hesitated at the door of the motel. 

“What if—What if it didn’t have to be just before? What if—I could take that place again.”

Sam turned, just enough to look at Cas out of the corner of his eye. “You know what you’re asking?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? You don’t know what I do now, Cas. It’s not rainbows and roses anymore.”

“I know. You’re animalistic. You’re brutal – cruel—But it’s better me than some human you could hurt or worse.”

“I could hurt you.”

“But you won’t kill me. Even if you want to – if I provide this service, I’m of use, and that makes me worth keeping alive. The humans you’ve been using – they aren’t worth that to you.”

Sam snorted. “Guess you got a point. Fine. Get in here.”

Cas walked to the door quickly. As he passed Sam to enter the room, Sam leaned close to his ear. “I don’t believe in safe words. You’d better know what you’re getting into.”

 

Despite all warnings, Cas was still surprised  when Sam barreled into his back, knocking him onto the bed. He scrambled up the mattress, rolling to look up at Sam. He was stalking around the bed like a predator, tugging his shirts off slowly. 

"Sam--"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear your complaining or reminders of how different I was with a soul. This is how I came out, and it's what _you_ agreed to fuck. Right?"

"Yes, but--"

"But, there are no buts. You wanted to be my fuck toy so I wouldn't hurt a human, because you're not human and it'll be harder to kill you. And I'm gonna take advantage of that. Simple."

Cas wet his lips. "Simple," he whispered.

It wasn't that simple - it never was. But this kept Sam busy, at least, and gave him an outlet so he would be clear headed and not hurt others - at least Cas hoped.

"Take your clothes off, or I'll rip 'em off," Sam instructed, digging in his duffel bag. 

Despite the very human fear coursing through Cas' veins, there was also the ever so familiar need that shot straight to his cock. It twitched in his boxers, thickening against his thigh. He did as Sam demanded, stretching out naked on the bed just as he turned around, bottle of lube in one hand, angel blade in another.

"Sam--"

"No. Talking," Sam warned, tapping the blade against Cas' bare foot.

Cas jerked back, gritting his teeth hard enough that his jaw twitched. 

Sam smirked. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Cas' legs, his cock bobbing heavy and thick between his thighs. Cas watched a drop of precome slide down, landing warm and wet on the bed as Sam opened the lube. He flipped the blade in his hand and began to stroke the handle, wetting it with the lube. Cas' stomach knotted when he realized Sam's plan. 

"Please--" he whispered.

Sam scowled. He dropped the blade onto Cas' stomach, piercing his skin in a small slit above his belly button. Blue glinted through the wound for a second before fading, sluggish red blood welling up.

"I'll carve it into your fucking stomach, I swear. I don't wanna hear your whining, Cas."

Cas swallowed thickly. His cock throbbed against his thigh, igniting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was no way this was _good_ for him.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it, however, because - once satisfied he'd remain quiet - Sam turned the blade once more and began to press the cold, lube slicked hilt past Cas' rim. Instinctively, he shouted, back arching off the bed. 

Sam pushed him back down, still forcing the unforgiving metal in. "Oh stop it. You used to bounce on my cock like it was life for you, and this is a third of the size," Sam teased. 

He continued to fuck him with the weapon that could easily kill him, and Cas continued to cry out, achingly hard and hating himself when the pain faded to pleasure. The shame only grew when his hips began to jerk and thrust of their own volition, ass relaxing around the hilt. 

Sam yanked the blade out just as Cas' pleasure was reaching a tipping point, leaving him shouting in frustration. 

Sam laughed, tongue sliding over his lip. "Already gaped out -- fucking needy slut, Cas," he teased. As he spoke, he pressed his thumb into Cas' relaxed hole, smirking wider when it fluttered and opened for him.

Cas opened his mouth to speak, shutting it quickly when he remembered Sam's threat. Instead he whimpered, giving what he hoped was a pleading gaze. Sam only laughed.

"What? You wanna come?" 

Cas nodded slowly. Sam moved up, his cock bumping Cas' hole. He pressed a kiss to his mouth. "I don't care if you come, Cas. We're not done until _I'm_ done. And I can go for hours." Cas grimaced, looking away. He could barely stand seeing him like this - so cold and detached. 

Even so, he shouted Sam's name when Sam slammed in, too dry even with the lube from the angel blade.

Sam laughed over the scream, picking up a brutal pace quickly. Cas raked his short nails over Sam's back, his already sensitive and sore hole burning with pain. He struggled to let his grace take over, heal the damage Sam was doing, but Cas' emotions were too out of control. He could do little more than hold on and hope Sam would come fast.

Much to his chagrin, even through the pain, his cock was still hard, pressed between their bellies. Sam's thick cock rubbed over his prostate on each thrust, dragging his unwilling body closer and closer to orgasm. 

Nausea swept over Cas at the same time his body jerked, cock spilling sticky come between their sweat slicked stomachs. 

Sam laughed brokenly. "Fucking slut for it. Coming on my cock -- And here I thought those screams were bad."

Cas huffed, a shiver tickling its way down his spine. He should be disgusted, push Sam away -- but it was better him than a human. And he did consent. And what was worse, a small part of Cas _enjoyed_ this. 

Sam pulled out, leaving Cas' hole fluttering and cold. He shoved him onto his stomach unceremoniously. 

Cas settled his knees under him, pushing his ass out on instinct. 

"That's a boy," Sam praised. He drove back in, earning another shout from Cas, this time muffled by the pillows. 

Sam stretched his body over Cas’ back, panting quiet praises and moans in his ear as he fucked into him. Cas could do little more than bite down on the pillow at his face, his cock thickening up despite the fear coursing through his body. 

Sam wouldn’t do this – shouldn’t do this. Sam was kind and even when they were rough, he took care not to cause too much pain. But this Sam was different. This Sam took without caring and using as long as he needed to. As much as the thought disgusted Cas, his stomach knotted in a twisted joy at the realization. He meant _nothing_ to this Sam. 

He gave a quiet whimper against the pillow, his body sagging under Sam. He may have been non-human, but the extent that Sam was pushing him drove him to the limits of even his own ability without using grace.

Sam grunted over him, his rhythm becoming erratic as he neared his orgasm. “Cas—“

Cas shuddered when Sam drove deep and stilled, save for the gentle, involuntary twitches of his hips. 

He grunted each time the base of his cock throbbed, spilling inside Cas for the first time in months. 

Cas slumped down further, using the moment of stillness to gather his breath. This wasn't so awful. It wasn't entirely pleasant, but it did feel nice - even if it was rougher than Cas was used to. And at least Sam could get some stress relief without hurting someone by accident. 

Sam pulled out, come following his exit and dribbling onto the bedspread. When he circled around and fisted Cas' hair he whimpered.

"Did you think we'd be done after just one?" Sam teased, rubbing the tip of his still hard cock over Cas' bottom lip.

"I suppose not." He opened his mouth, gagging around Sam's cock as it slipped over his tongue and pushed into his fluttering throat.

Sam didn’t bother waiting for Cas to get used to the sensation. He grabbed the back of his head and began to pound into his throat, a quiet groan slipping from his lips.

Cas screwed his eyes shut, letting the sensations flow over him. He didn’t mind this so much. There was something overwhelming and so downright sexy about letting a human take control of him like this. Even before Sam lost his soul, Cas loved this. _This_ , he could handle.

Cas’ cock thickened between his thighs as Sam fucked his throat, and he reached down to lazily stroke his length. Eyes shut, the velvety smooth texture of Sam’s cock sliding against his tongue, the bitter taste of lube and musky taste of their bodies – Cas nearly forgot that this wasn’t his Sam.

The first spurt of hot, bitter piss against his tongue had Cas struggling to pull his head back. He gagged, forced to swallow when Sam dragged Cas’ head forward until his nose pressed almost painful against his pubic bone.

“Stop being a bitch,” Sam snarled. Cas’ cock throbbed, betraying the feeling of disgust and confusing it, once again, for arousal.

Sam’s cock swelled and throbbed against Cas’ throat as he emptied his bladder. Cas knew if he was a human at this point he’d be in serious danger of suffocating. But he wasn’t, and Sam was taking full advantage. He pulled out, angling the still steady stream of piss so it hit Cas’ cheek and spilled down, dribbling over the bedspread. Laughing, he switched sides, groaning a little when Cas opened his mouth to breathe in.

“Like that?”

“No,” Cas muttered, spitting out a mouthful of the amber liquid. He shook his head, but Sam just snorted, moving the stream up to splash over Cas’ dark hair.

“It looks good on you… Been something I wanted to try for months.”

He gave his cock a shake when the stream finally slowed to a dribble before rubbing it against Cas’ mouth again.

“Open up.”

Cas glared up at Sam, fury rising in the pit of his stomach. “You’re not human anymore, Sam,” he mumbled, his teeth gritted. Sam smirked.

“So? You knew what I was going into this. And you made the choice to agree. Backing out? Do I need to go find someone else who’ll finish me off tonight?”

Cas gritted his teeth. He wanted desperately to say yes. To shower and push away the twisted devotion and need he felt for the younger Winchester. But at the same time – he couldn’t. Sam was special to him, in any form – and for that – he’d do just about anything.

“No, Sam. You don’t,” he said softly, lowering his gaze to the bed. Sam grunted and fisted Cas’ wet hair, jerking his head back.

“Glad you’re on board. But you know, I’d just take what I want anyway.”

“And what’s that?” Cas asked.

Sam leaned close. His tongue darted out to lick a few droplets of piss resting on Cas’ cheek. “Right now? You. More specifically? I wanna come down your throat and see if angels really can survive with no air.”

Cas swallowed thickly, hating the tight knot that grew in his belly, coiling around his spine and drawing blood down to fatten his cock back up, dribbling against his thigh eagerly at the twisted promises slipping from Sam’s lips.

Sam straightened his back, seemingly satisfied with Cas’ silence. He stood and dragged Cas down onto the bed, manhandling him into the position he wanted. Cas’ head hung off the bed, his bare back in the puddle of cooling piss left by Sam’s impromptu shower before.   
Sam wasted no time stuffing his cock back down Cas’ throat, taking advantage of the new angle to drive as deep and rough as he could.

Cas’ jaw ached from the strain of keeping his mouth open at a comfortable angle for Sam. He kept his eyes screwed shut, drool and precome sliding down his face and mussing his hair further. His cock was still heavy and dripping on his thigh, all but ignored as Sam fucked into him like a toy. The room was silent save for the wet sounds of Cas’ throat, and the heavy breathing from Sam. If it wasn’t for the random jerks of Sam’s hips and the gentle catch of his breath every few seconds, Cas would worry he wasn’t enjoying himself.

He reached down to stroke his cock, relieved when Sam allowed it. It was a struggle to keep up with the speed of Sam’s thrusts, his balls aching with the need to come. Desperate, Cas began to bob his head as well as he could, swallowing around Sam’s cock to slow him down enough to make it pleasurable for both of them.

Sam gasped, grunting Cas’ name. He drove in steadily then, allowing Cas to bob his head and swallow before pulling back out and repeating the process.

It didn’t take too long before Cas was groaning softly, his hips jerking in time with his thrusts. He spilled hot and wet over his stomach, gagging on Sam’s cock as he did so. The second was just as good as the first – but that pit of shame for enjoying this, even on a physical level, just continued to grow.

Sam began to thrust faster when Cas came, his rhythm breaking as his own orgasm approached. The only sign of his climax was a quiet grunt, and the throb of Sam’s cock as he spilled down Cas’ throat.

When they’d recovered, Sam pulled his clothes on wordlessly, leaving a confused Cas on the dirty bed. When he finally seemed to notice Cas watching him, he shrugged.

“What? Expect me to cuddle with you or something?”

“Not at all. You don’t sleep and neither do I – I suppose cuddling would be a moot action considering.”

Sam snorted, fixing his shirt. “Right. So I usually need this two times a week or so.”

“Sam, I’m fighting a war in heaven.”

“And two hours of sex isn’t going to make you lose it. Either that, or I go back to random hookups… And you seem adverse to that.”

“I am. You’re going to hurt someone,” Cas repeated. The echo of his words from earlier that night seemed so distant.

Sam’s grin widened. “Not now, right? I have you for that.” He winked and shrugged on his coat. “I gotta go meet Dean for this case. See you soon Cas.”

Before he could answer, Sam was walking out the door, leaving Cas in the dirty room, alone with his dirty feelings.


End file.
